


Pleasure in Words

by merlins_sister



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Kate find their voices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure in Words

Kate was the most vocal lover John had ever had. Her cries of pleasure and gasps of his name when they first made love caught him by surprise, especially when he considered the contrast with her usual quiet, reserved demeanour. Even though he already knew by that stage how different the Kate underneath was to her image.

He wanted to ask if she had always been like that. But he knew that you never asked about previous lovers unless you had a very good medical reason for doing so. Or a death wish. Still, he wanted to know. Had they had the same effect on her as he did? Had she had the same effect on them as she did on him? Which, ultimately, was why he was so curious, his own vocal expression of pleasure becoming louder each time they made love.

Had she given her other lovers permission to let go as much as she did him?

He wondered if this was why they worked. To have found each other despite their own versions of reserve, was there something about the other that made it safe to let go?   
To even be able to touch another was for John enough some days, especially after years of barely touching anyone else. To have this level of intimacy now was sometimes overwhelming. But, finally, he didn’t find himself running from it.

Which meant, as they took each other, locked in her quarters away from the worries of two galaxies, the rhythm of their undressing as much a dance as any other that they did, he found the words that escaped him so often easily coming to his lips.

“I love you.”

She paused in her moves, eyeing him carefully before smiling and whispering in her softest voice, “I love you too.”


End file.
